User talk:Evandanger547
Hi Evandanger! I saw you in chat on this wiki but didn't have a way to join you in chat with the device that I was using. What brings you to this wiki? Do you like roller coasters? MontagnaMagica|Talk 00:09, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Cheetah Hunt vs. Manta Hello Evandanger! I read your latest post which compared and contrasted Cheetah Hunt and Manta. It was a very interesting match-up (two rides I really want to ride)! Unfortunately, I will need to delete the page, since it is written as a regular wiki article. Could you please copy that text and post it as a blog? If you don't know what I'm saying, just let me know and I'll attempt to explain further. Thank you! MontagnaMagica|Talk 22:59, November 13, 2011 (UTC) I've now deleted your comparison between Manta and Cheetah Hunt. But don't worry! I saved it for you... It's right below this text. If you want to repost it as a blog post, you can do that. Thanks MontagnaMagica|Talk 20:08, November 15, 2011 (UTC) So, I decided to do this machup beacause they are tied for the best ride I have ever been on (I haven't been to alot of amusement parks). These are both fantastic. Soaring over the Serengeti at 60 miles per hour or swooping around uppon the back of a manta ray ROUND 1: Speed Manta wins by 5 miles per hour. Manta:1 Cheetah:0 Round 2 Drop Height Cheeath hunt has a 130 foot dive into a sub-terranian trench. Manta drops 110 feet, Cheeath Hunt wins. Cheetah:1 Manta:1 Round 3 Air Time This one is obvious, Cheetah Hunt Cheetah:2 Manta:1 Round Three Adrenaline Inversions Cheetah Hunt: 1 inversion Manta : 4 inversions Manta:2 Cheetah:2 Round 3 Theming This is the most difficult choice for me, Do I choose swooping over water and reaching your arms out to touch it or do I choose to go up and down airtime hills across the Serengeti? I personally think Cheetah Hunt incorporates the theme better, Manta just has that one water splash that follows the scenery. Cheetah: 3 Manta:2 Round 4 Waiting Line Cheetah Hunt goes through a maze of Queue line while seeing factoids on cheetahs and the ride. On Manta you go through an aquarium, You hardly even notice that you are waiting to ride a rollercoaster! Manta: 3 Cheetah:3 Round 5 The Tie Breaker : Pre-adrenaline and Post-adrenaline Meaning: Before the ride, are you exited. And after the ride, are you exited. Cheetah Hunt: post-adrenaline but no pre-adrenaline. Manta: Pre-adrenaline but no post-adrenaline. Tie (again) Manta: 3.5 Cheetah:3.5 ROUND SIX The Last Resort: What I think of them. I say (and I quote) "Cheetah Hunt is a fantasic experience, gliding soarding making bounds like a cheetah, cruising in the funky tree thing, but manta's better" That Settles It : MANTA WINS!!!!!!!!!! And seroiusly cheetah hunt is behind by about 0.9999999999999999999999999999 so, just go on both, or comment if you already have, What you think of the comparison?